Come And Have A Go (Ghanith Story)
by GallagherGirlEmily
Summary: My take on a Ghanith story. AU where Ghastly and Tanith actually have the sexy times (I will not be writing the sex scene sorry to people who like that), takes place between Dark Days and Mortal Coil. I absolutely adore the Skulduggery Pleasant books and I hope you enough the story! -GGEmily
1. Chapter 1

My Ghanith (Ghastly and Tanith) story. I am such a huge fan of Skulduggery Pleasant and I hope this story does well. So this takes place after Dark Days but before Mortal Coil, AU where Ghastly and Tanith "accidently" basically have the sexy times. In Mortal Coil, you can see how annoyed Ghastly was getting when Ravel flirted with Tanith so this is why I think he was acting like that. Enjoy peeps!

Chapter One: Come And Have A Go...

Ghastly Bespoke sat alone in his shop, bored to tears. The tea he had made sat on the coffee table, cold as a stone as Ghastly waited and waited. Just as his eyes were being to get heavy his phone buzzed. He jumped out of his favourite armchair, stubbing his toe against the coffee table and spilling the tea. Ghastly hissed in pain and annoyance as he grabbed his phone. He smiled. Tanith Low had texted him, asking if he could pick her up. Ghastly replied with 'of course be right there' and then he frowned. Why was Tanith alone without her motorbike? He shook his head, grabbing his keys and hurrying to his van.

Ghastly pulled up on a street corner and waited. Tanith had given him an address, outside a bar and he happily waited for her. But when Ghastly saw Tanith his mouth went dry and his heart skipped about fifty beats. Tanith approached Ghastly's van in a gold dress, her beautiful face with the slightest trace of makeup and her golden hair flowing behind her. Ghastly cleared his throat and licked his lips and was about to speak when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly. "What happened?" Tanith shook her head and looked away from him. She didn't like seeing Ghastly's face filled with worry. She loved his smile and the face he wore while he was happy.

"Wait... what?" Tanith thought to herself. "Did I say love? Why would I-"

"Tanith, what happened?" Ghastly repeated, his voice soft and caring, even though he didn't mean it to be. If she knew his true feelings towards her, she mightn't talk to him again. Who wants someone as ugly as him as a boyfriend? But Tanith looked up, staring into his eyes, after a few moments passed she cleared her throat.

"I've been going out. On dates." Tanith said in that English accent Ghastly adored. "But my last three dates have ditched me, not even telling me why. They just don't show up." She sighed. "Is there something wrong with me Ghastly?" Tanith began to cry and she looked away from Ghastly's eyes to wipe her face. She was about to apologise for the way she was acting, after all they were just some dates, they had no huge effect on her life. And yet Ghastly rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Of course not," He said reassuringly. "I think I know something that will cheer you up." Tanith looked at Ghastly with a puzzled look on her but he smiled at her again.

"Trust me."

After about ten minutes of driving Ghastly pulled up at an old, worn down warehouse. Tanith stared at the old building and then she glared at Ghastly.

"How is this going to cheer me up?" Ghastly laughed and jumped out of the van. He walked around and opened Tanith's door for her and she followed him into the warehouse. It was surprising warm inside and rather well lit. There was a bed in the corner, a kitchen and a living room but in the middle of the building was a chalk circle. "What is this Ghastly?"

"It's where I box. I fight and train in the circle, sleep on the bed and I have food and tea in the kitchen. I thought that we would fight."

Tanith twirled round to him with her mouth in a huge grin. "Really?" She said. "This will be my first time fighting you! This is going to be a-maz-ing! Thank you Ghastly."

"No problem." Ghastly smiled as he looked at her. He thought she was so beautiful, she was everything he'd ever want. "But, I will not go easy on you. And you might want to change your clothes." Ghastly pointed at her dress and Tanith looked down and smiled.

"Oh yeah. That." Ghastly passed Tanith a tank top, jogging bottoms and trainers. She got changed and stepped into the chalk circle. "Whoa."

"Yeah forgot to mention that. No magic in my ring." He took off his top and laid it on the ground next to the circle. He was wearing bottoms like Tanith's and Adidas trainers, but he left his top off. Tanith couldn't help it, she stared at his body.

"God, he is hot. And so handsome too, I love his scars, his smile, his... abs." Tanith thought. She shook her head. "What." Ghastly stepped into the circle and stood still for a few second adjusting to the lack of magic at his fingertips. He looked into Tanith's eyes and smiled while getting into his boxing stance.

"Ready?" He asked.

Tanith smiled back. "Come and have a go... if you think you're hard enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Tanith had to hand it to Ghastly, he was fast. He beat her then she called for a best-of-three. He beat her again and she called for a best-of-five. Now they were on their final match. Tanith won twice, Ghastly won twice but this match would see who the winner is. They were both sweating like crazy and their breathing was heavy. Ghastly started to circle around Tanith to give himself some breathing room, Tanith smiled and sent a kick flying his way. He ducked below her leg, tried to jab at her back but overshot the punch and missed. Tanith saw her opportunity and sent a punch into his left side, knocking the air out of Ghastly then she swung her leg into his face. As Ghastly stumbled he reached out and grabbed Tanith and she cried out as they fell. Ghastly hit the floor and Tanith came crashing down on top of him. Ghastly looked at Tanith and Tanith looked at him. For a minute no one moved then they started laughing.

"I win," Tanith said between laughs. She was about two centimetres away from Ghastly's face which made his heart beat even faster than it already was. It felt like it was trying to run out of his chest.

"Yeah," Ghastly smiled. "You win. Although no one expects someone to kick them in the face with that speed. You really hurt my face." Ghastly said while laughing but Tanith's face turned serious.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, that's the last thing I'd want to do." Ghastly immediately felt terrible for making Tanith feel bad so he smiled up at her.

"It's okay. Really. My face just stings." Tanith moved slightly and Ghastly could now feel her breath on his face. She was so close to him and he could feel her body against his.

"Where does it hurt?" Ghastly blinked.

"What?"

"Where does it hurt?" She asked again. Ghastly didn't know if it was a trick question or something, he already told her his face hurt.

"My face." Tanith moved again and Ghastly could feel every part of her body press into his. He was so distracted by the way her body was pressing into him that he didn't register the kiss for a few seconds.

Tanith. Kiss. Ghastly. Tanith was kissing Ghastly. On the lips. Her lips were sweet and soft and Ghastly kissed her back. In that moment Tanith forgot about everything. She forgot about the dates. She forgot about feeling bad for herself. She forgot everything but Ghastly. Sweet, kind, honest, loving, everything she admired about him. Her mind flooded with memories and she kissed him harder. Ghastly started to get up without breaking the kiss. Eventually he got to his feet and Tanith got to hers. They broke the kiss for oxygen and Ghastly managed to say "wow" before they started again. Tanith wrapped her legs around Ghastly and he walked over to the bed in the other room.


End file.
